


Press play

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knee Socks, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Giving gifts, receiving gifts, putting said gifts in questionable (and not) body parts, they are all great parts of a relationship.





	Press play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> I promised to write that a while ago. Didn't forget! :}

 

 

Kihyun comes home in an extra good mood, that much is obvious. Changkyun can see it in the way he smiles as if he’s won the lottery, the way he talks about his day at the university and how he hops around the house, getting gradually undressed. He reappears at the kitchen, only in his boxers and a plain tee and lets Changkyun talk about his own classes while they have some late lunch, or early dinner. Some linner.

“So what’s the occasion?” Changkyun asks with a smirk, knowing that his boyfriend gets all hyper like this when something good has happened. Or will happen.

“What occasion?” Kihyun shrugs, in an extremely non convincing way.

“Do we have an anniversary I forgot of?” Changkyun stretches back on his chair, “or did you at last manage to fuck that one hot classmate you’re always talking about, Hyunwoo, right?”

“Oh, sadly it’s not that.” Kihyun laughs, his fox-like eyes pinned on Changkyun. “Well it was father’s day yesterday but apart from that-“

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot that, daddy.” Changkyun bites his lip. “Is there a way I can make up for it?”

“There might be something in the bedroom.” Kihyun gets up. “If you insist so much on, well, making up for it.”

“Could I ever say no when my boyfriend invites me to our bedroom?” Changkyun mocks him, “Wonder what’s on the schedule.”

“Bible study and reciting session.” Kihyun walks to the door, their bed still unmade from the previous night.

“Babe, if we recited the bible in here the whole apartment would catch fire.” Changkyun gets close to him, close enough to hug his back and slide his palms down Kihyun’s body, listening to his soft, pleased humming.

“Maybe I can make you recite other things then” Kihyun turns around, his hands on Changkyun’s lower back, pulling him close, closer, burying his nose in Changkyun’s neck and kissing the soft skin there.

“That’s unfortunate” Changkyun bears his neck for his boyfriend, moans when he feels Kihyun’s tongue tracing his veins there. “I hoped you could make me scream.”

“That’s a good option” Kihyun breathes out, sitting back on the bed and taking Changkyun down with him, “I better get to work.”

The kiss is a harsh one, teeth clacking and Kihyun biting Changkyun’s bottom lip harshly, almost until he tastes iron on his tongue. And then it turns soft, liquid, like their bodies against each other, grinding fluidly, Changkyun moaning like he wants all their neighbors to hear and Kihyun makes sure to give him something to moan for.

“Like what you see?” Changkyun smirks, Kihyun slowly taking his boyfriend’s shirt off.

“You’re getting toned” Kihyun discards the shirt on the floor and replaces his hands with his lips mouthing on Changkyun’s collarbones. “I love it”, he says, his lips trembling when Changkyun presses down on his groin with his own hardening cock.

“Hope I’m getting dicked too” Changkyun takes Kihyun’s hands, places them on his ass and cups his face, “all I could think in class today was you fucking me in the bathroom until I wouldn’t be able to walk to the bus stop.” His hips are grinding down, close enough for Kihyun to feel everything, leaving space just enough to make Kihyun thrust up, make him ask for it with his body.

“A shame our breaks between classes didn’t match today, then.” Kihyun grabs him steadily by the sides of his thighs and grounds Changkyun down on his lap, “cause that’s what I was thinking of, too.”

“But I have other plans for you today.” Kihyun stops moving, rubbing the tip of Changkyun’s cock. “I want to get you all ready first”, Changkyun moves his pelvis up, getting what little friction he can get, “wet and sensitive for me”, he looks into Changkyun’s eyes, his own heavy lidded, smiling under his long, damp hair falling on his forehead, “I want you dripping for me.”

Changkyun starts moving again, slow, lazily, his mouth half open to a grin, his eyes half closed, his cock straining his underwear, “and what if I’m dripping for someone else, daddy?”

“Oh?” Kihyun bites down his shoulder, hard. He leans in to lick the shell of Changkyun’s ear and whisper, “who else is there to drip for, baby?”

“I can name some” Changkyun cups Kihyun’s cock, closes his fist around it to let Kihyun thrust slowly.

“I’m listening.”

“That guy we met at the club, Minhyuk” Changkyun feels Kihyun’s teeth and nails on his skin, possessive, “remember how he fucked me on our couch? How I was screaming his name while you filmed us? How he pulled my hair while you came into his mouth?”

“Pretty thing, he was.” Kihyun grabs a fistful of Changkyun’s hair, pulls just enough to make it burn, “screamed even louder than you when I bent him on the armrest and fucked him, didn’t he?”

“And Hoseok, the barista from our campus” Changkyun presses a finger on Kihyun’s lips, brushing them before he draws it lower, until it ends on a nipple, pressing softly. “remember how I licked him clean after you were done with him? How he came a third time with my tongue inside him?”

“Oh, he was good” Kihyun exhales, “he was so good” he falls on his back, Changkyun’s whole weight on his groin, “but he was not you. And I am not him.”

“You are not” Changkyun leans to kiss him, drags the kiss until they are both out of breath, their hard ons against each other, “you are so, so much better.”

“We’ll find someone new to play with soon” Kihyun pushes him down on the mattress, turning them around, straddling Changkyun’s thighs. “But today I’m gonna play with you.”

“What do you have for me, daddy?” Changkyun closes his eyes and smiles brightly, like he’s gonna receive candy. “Did you buy me a new toy?”

“That’s a good guess baby, maybe I did.” Kihyun crawls between his legs, pulls his pants and underwear down, letting his dick spring free on his belly. “Would you like to see?” Changkyun nods, getting up on his elbows as Kihyun pecks the tip of his cock and climbs down from the bed, heading to their closet.

“Will you tie me up and make me beg for your dick?” Changkyun’s cock throbs with every word, “will you take me sweet and slow, with a ring around my cock?”

“Oh it’s something we haven’t tried yet” Kihyun comes back to the bed, holding a small bag. “Open it. I’ve cleaned everything.”

Changkyun opens the bag, inspecting the two items inside, taking them out and leaving them on the bed. The first is pretty much obvious. A transparent fleshlight, hard plastic outside, soft silicone inside. Changkyun always wanted one. And the other gift, what seems like a pastel pink and white piece of cloth. Changkyun unfolds it, revealing a pair of socks, very long socks.

“Knee socks?” Changkyun straightens his legs to put them on, “Does daddy want to fuck me in these?”

Kihyun takes the fleshlight in his hand, tilting his head along with a smirk, “daddy wants to watch you fucking this.” He takes his camera from the nightstand, “and if you’re good, he might fuck you too.”

“Will you record me for our channel?” Changkyun looks at himself with the knee socks on their full body mirror on the wall. He looks good, more than good.

“It’d make a good video, don’t you think? Your fans will love it.” He stares at Changkyun, his rosy erect nipples and his cock, dripping on the black sheets. And the stripped socks embracing his long legs like they were made just for him.

“How do you want me to do it?” Changkyun takes the lube from beneath his pillow, purring a generous amount on himself and hissing at the cold sensation.

Kihyun scratches the stubble on his chin, like he can’t decide how he wants to see him more.

“On your belly, let me get a good view of your ass baby, your face down.” He decides and Changkyun obeys, getting into the desired position.

It’s a little tricky at first, having to hold the fleshlight and find the way to thrust without knocking it off or collapsing himself. He wants to give the best performance for his viewers, and most importantly, for his boyfriend.

He gets on his knees, one elbow down, holding him steady, his other arm under his body, holding the fleshlight angled to his body, already trembling with anticipation, wanting to bury himself deep inside the welcoming softness.

He waits, listens to the little sounds Kihyun makes, adjusting the camera angle, probably taking off his boxers. He always enjoys letting Changkyun know how much he’s enjoying their little play times, even the times Changkyun can’t see him, he can hear him.

Changkyun is holding his breath, beads of sweat dripping down from his hair. And finally, he hears the little beep, signaling that the recording has started, allowing himself to dip down his pelvis, thrust slowly to enjoy every moment of it.

He makes sure Kihyun can see and hear everything putting a good show, the little buttplug Kihyun put inside him before he left for university this morning, the muscles of his ass and thighs tensing with every thrust, the small, lewd sounds of the lubed up fleshlight as his cock slides in and his moans deep, free of any inhibitions and shame. He knows that’s exactly how Kihyun loves to see him and that’s how he enjoys himself too.

“Does it feel good baby?” Kihyun’s voice comes, sweet and melodious and dripping with lust like honey, “are you enjoying the presents daddy got for you?”

“Fuck I am” Changkyun stops moving, turns his head to look at Kihyun for a moment, his boyfriend with a camera in one hand, his dick in the other.

He winks at the camera and wiggles his butt, gets on his knees and straightens his body to run his hands down his thighs, his knees, brushing all the length of his new socks with feathery fingertips, his hands then splaying on his chest, his navel, his hipbones, body rocking with every moan escaping his lips. Then his hands are back on his ass, giving it a few spanks, just to hear the whimpering sound Kihyun makes when his buttocks jiggly.

Then he resumes his previous position, a little bit on his side, fucking his fleshlight with deep thrusts, snapping his hips in the same way he wants Kihyun to fuck him later, deep and slow. He imagines some of the people he’s been with underneath him, they were good, screaming his name and asking for more. But nothing comes even close to the feeling of his boyfriend watching him, getting off of him like this.

His knees buckle and he falls to his side, his motions turning a little sloppy, his mouth hanging and his chest heaving, but he keeps going, fucking into the heat eagerly, Kihyun’s breath hitching mid-moan, like all the times he gets too close and he stops himself, stops himself because there’s something way better than his hand waiting for him.

“Are you gonna come like this, baby?” Kihyun asks, “you look so, so pretty.”

Changkyun’s thrusts turn slow, just to tease him.

“Do you want me to come like this?” He waits a heartbeat, the sound of Kihyun jerking himself off with a lubed hand familiar, “Because I don’t.”

“And what is it that you want, then?”

The room is hot, it feels humid, smells like sex. And Kihyun on top of him can only make all these more intense. And Changkyun thinks, the more intense, the better.

“I will only come with you inside me, daddy.” He stops moving, buried deep inside the fleshlight, his cock throbbing and asking for a few more movements, for release. But Changkyun knows how to wait and get rewarded. “Unless you tell me to do otherwise.”

He hears the creak of the armchair as Kihyun gets up, the sound of the camera touching the wooden table next to it, the soft steps approaching.

“If you insist” Kihyun climbs on the bed, “I could never say no to that ass.”

The moment the buttplug slides off his ass, Changkyun freezes. He waits for Kihyun’s dick, thick and veiny and so, so soft. Instead, he gets something else, softer, wetter, Kihyun’s tongue lapping on his hole, lube sliding down his balls and falling on the bed.

“You kept it on for so many hours without losing it, what a good boy you are” Kihyun praises, one finger pressing past the rim, along with his tongue.

And Changkyun is stretched already, could take Kihyun in one go if his boyfriend wanted to. But Kihyun enjoys getting his hands dirty, eating him out until there’s more saliva than lube. And Changkyun moans and whimpers and whines for him, because a tongue and some fingers aren’t enough and he’s way past his patient point by now.

“Can you fuck me as good as I fucked your present?” Changkyun throws his ass back, until it’s flat on Kihyun’s groin, “let me be your present daddy.”

Kihyun presses a hand on Changkyun’s spine to keep his head down, then helps him get on all fours. He almost collapses again when Kihyun thrusts slowly inside him, calls his name, voice muffled by a pillow. And when Kihyun gets fully inside him, he stops moving altogether.

“Come on baby”, he tells Changkyun, “one hole to fuck, one to be fucked from, you know how to do it.” He spanks Changkyun’s ass to get him moving and it burns so good, Changkyun’s lips pulled to a pleased smile when he snaps his hips and then throws his ass back.

The rhythm is steady, despite Changkyun’s hand trembling around the fleshlight, his legs ready to give out and his orgasm so close that he’s sure Kihyun can feel it coming.

“Just a little more, baby” Kihyun asks him, “a little more, for me”.

Changkyun’s answer is just a rough exhale of air, a bundle of words drowning into pleasure. He’d let Kihyun fuck him for days if only he could experience the same sense of euphoria he does every time they fall on the bed together.

And Kihyun is no fool, he knows how Changkyun’s body works and how much he can take. And he decides to offer a helping hand, on arm on Changkyun’s back, signalling for him to slow down and the other taking the fleshlight, holding it for his boyfriend to thrust in.

“Thanks-“ Changkyun mutters, out of breath and Kihyun holds him steadily, falling back a little, pulling Changkyun on him harder. He starts moving too, they’re both slamming back and forth to each other, dragging the pleasure for as long as they can and at the same time chasing their long awaited orgasms. Kihyun has a talent for hitting just the right spots, with perfect timing.

It doesn’t take long for neither of them, deep, slow and calculated thrusts turn into rushed, shallow ones, moans laced with desperation and hips moving arhythmically. From somewhere far away, a little beep is heard, signalling that the camera has run out of memory but Kihyun doesn’t seem to notice, slamming harder into him, arms gleaming with sweat and a pair of lips pressing on Changkyun’s upper back.

Changkyun isn’t sure what happens first, coming in the fleshlight with Kihyun’s hand still moving, Kihyun spilling deep inside him with a content groan, or the both of them collapsing on each other, a mess above the sheets.

In his post orgasm high he feels nothing but bliss and everything at the same time. Kihyun getting soft into him, come dripping out of his hole, his hot breath on Changkyun’s neck, a hand caressing his socks-covered legs lazily.

“That was” Kihyun swallows, getting off Changkyun and splaying on the bed, “so good”.

Changkyun can do nothing but agree, feeling tingly all over, like he’s jelly.

“One of our best ten fuck’s I’d say.” His voice close to a faint whisper.

Kihyun smiles at him, messes his hair and comes closer in a sort of uncomfortable embrace, knowing Changkyun always feels the need to be close to someone post coitally. They stay almost still for a while, Kihyun petting his hair and Changkyun nuzzling into his body, completely out of energy.

“Hyungry?” Kihyun asks, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Mhm” Changkyun hums, close to drifting off to sleep.

“Let’s take a bath baby, I’ll wash you.” He presses a peck on Changkyun’s lips, one of his last weapons for keeping him awake.

“…tomorrow.” Changkyun chuckles, knowing Kihyun would never agree to this.

“We’ll have a shower and then we’ll order pizza, you’d like some pizza, right?” Kihyun suggests.

Pizza must be the correct button because Changkyun is on his feet and in the bathroom in no time at all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
